Song Fics
by CherryChels
Summary: Will change the name as soon as I think of a better one :) A variety of short one shot song fics.
1. Long Live

**AN:/ I do not own twilight or any of the songs used. The lyrics will be at the beginning of each chapter. Each chapter will be a short one shot, with different pairings. Reviews will be loved, constructive critism nice, as well as any praise :) **** I'm sorry about the lengths, but yeah, I'm having either serious writer's block, or I have no imagination, either way I can't write anything else (?)… I will try to continue my other story as soon as my imagination comes back. **

**Long Live - Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Bella/Jacob**

I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in the stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

* * *

At age 8, we would fight the armies that had surrounded our kingdom, battle the witches who had put it under a spell, and defend Latopia from the dragon in the hills. We would hear the thud as the dragon went down, defeated. We could feel the crowns as they were placed upon our heads, victorious. We heard the roar of victory from our people. And we could see them in joyous celebration, dancing, drinking wine, eating great feasts. We would join in and dance messily on the carpet floor, but we wouldn't care. We would join in the drinking, of course it was blackcurrant squash, but we didn't care. We would eat the great feasts with our people, the great feast being fish and chips. But we didn't care. They would watch us from the sidelines, in between the football game on television. To them we were two kids with great imagination, defending a cardboard castle with wooden swords.

At age 18, we got voted prom queen and prom king. It was unexpected. Not for him, at least, he looked the part, the part of the knight in shining armour he had so often played when we were kids. But for me. I was the girl who wore jeans when all the other girls wore skirts. I wore sneakers when they wore heals. I covered up with plasters, while they used make up. But I stood with my head held high. Confetti fell from the sky as we wore chosen. The crowns felt different to the ones we had worn in our kingdom so long ago. We made our way to the middle of the hall, ready for the dance. As the music started playing, we started to dance steadily at first. Soon we were dancing clumsily as we danced like we had when we were kids. Eyes shut, we were back on the carpet, celebrating after winning a daring battle, after defending our kingdom. We must have looked silly to the rest of the year, but we didn't care.


	2. Back To December

**AN:/ I do not own twilight or any of the songs used. The lyrics will be at the beginning of each chapter. Each chapter will be a short one shot, with different pairings. Reviews will be loved, constructive critism nice, as well as any praise :) Any PMs or reviews about music selected would be appreciated.**

**Back To December - Taylor Swift**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

* * *

It had been 1 week since we'd last spoken. 2 weeks since that was face to face. And 1 month since we were happy together. Now whenever I talk to you, you would become emotionless. Your eyes would lose their sparkle and become stone cold. The random conversations that we could keep going for hours dawdled into small talk about the weather and long, awkward pauses. Every tme you leave, I think about what went wrong. What I did wrong. How I chose my career over you. How I chose my present over our future. It was the biggest mistake of my life, but I couldn't admit that to you. I couldn't admit that I want to scream and beg you to come back.

During work I find myself thinking of the past. The first time I met your family. The first time I told you I loved you. The first time you told me back. The happiest moments of my life. I find myself thinking about how you were too good for me, how I never should have let you go. I would do anything to relive those moments of my life, to go back and change my mind.


End file.
